Large count fiber optic cables may be made up of a multitude of fibers. These fibers can be individual or arranged as ribbons. Fusion splicing is an efficient way to connect the fibers from a large count fiber optic cable (in some instances coming in from outside a data center building) to fibers in other, often smaller count, fiber optic cables within the data center (e.g., equipment side cables). A fiber optic splice enclosure may be used to house and protect the delicate fusion splice connections.